Sealing
by Niras91
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please be a little nice to me. And don t judge my english, i come from Germany Hope somebody will like it. Fanfic about the german sanctuary and some of the danger-agents. Sure it will become a story WITH Skul&Val, but give a little more time for that. Enjoy please


„Isn`t it beautiful? This clear lines, this colour, this smell... Tell me Asa, isn`t it beautiful?"

Asazua looked down, saw a white car with blue interieur. She wasn`t excited or annoyed. Just stunned.. Stunned by her best friend, standing beside her and presenting her new car.

„What was wrong with your last car?" she asked and turned her chocolate eyes to her best friend.

Avicennia rolled her green eyes und bit her lips.

„Ahh.. you know... it.. it was... it crashed..."

„I already know that. We were INSIDE at this moment. I don`t think that i can forget THAT" Asa hissed and remembered the unhealthy treatment of her body and the car of course.

„Couldn`t it be fixed?"

„This wreck? The mechanics just laughed at me.. And so, as it was a job, the sanctuary got me a new one. I think it`s nice."

Avicennia rounded the car, reading the little letters. `Camaro`

Asazua sighed, opened the door and sniffled. New, new new.. shooting through her head.

She hesitated, closed her eyes and seated herself in the ocean blue leather.

She opened her eyes as she heard the other door shut.

Her best friend, and probably her death, grinned like an idiot, touching the wheel softly.

Her brown, wild hair hanging in her eyes as she adjusted the seat.

"A little bit to short for this, aren't you?" Asazua couldn't stand but mocking her partner.

She was right although, Avicennia was not taller than maybe 160cm and she wasn`t slim either.

"Can you even look over your breasts?" she teased, shut her mouth as a glare spun upon her, that could leave the dead running for their graves.

"Don`t you dare. One single word from your lips and I swear the next time I have to protect you, I will look the other way"

Avicennia shot her a sardonic grin, laughed and patted Asazuas shoulder.

"What is it this time? I mean our job? I was too busy looking in my new car" she murmured and searched for her keys. She had it a few seconds ago, she was sure of that.

"The elders told us to seal a minor treat in the north. I think the town is called `Lindlar` My Information told me, that a gargoyle keeps frightening the poor old ladies at town. We are not to late, this time though. It didn`t scared someone to death by now, but its not far to it. So we have to hurry a little bit I suppose."

Avicennia looked at her tall partner. They couldn`t be much more different. Asazua was tall, slim, good looking and intellectual. Not to say, that Avi herself, wasn`t they both visited the same school after all. Both of them got to know that they were magicals in the same month, both friends since their childhood but never so close as the last 3 years.

Then a grin started to form on her lips.

"You have your seals? Or do I have the honor of sealing the little stone-figure?"

Asazua giggled and got a few stacks of paper out of her bag.

"I am prepared, don`t fear my trustful partner. I will protect you from this figure made out of stone."

She relaxed as Avi found the keys and started the car.

It roared and awakened to life. It was like sitting on a wild horse. Or like being with her best friend.

"How long you think we need with this car? I mean it`s nearly 45km from here." Asa asked and stared out of the window.

"I think we need just about 25 to 30 minutes." Avis voice was calm and soft, trying to cover a laugh as Asas head snapped in her direction and starring at her, unbelieving.

"Tell me, can you fly with this car? Or did you forget that there are restrictions on the highway? How can you tell me, we will be there in an amount of time only a Lamborghini can hit?"

Avi couldn't hold back, her laugh bursting out of her lungs.

"You really forget that this is a muscle car? No police car can catch me"

With this words she hit the speed pedal and the Camaro did a jump and raced ahead.


End file.
